Reactions
by Hannahzzz
Summary: Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Reactions to life after the war. Focusing a bit on the absence of Fred. Bit of a fluff... Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Canon Couples.
1. Ten Quid

**A/N: Second fanfic so far. It's a oneshot with the possebility of being continued if you want. this is the only fanfic that I have written that does not include timetravel (though I have only published 1 so far...) It camt to me at the top of my head last week, but I was too busy to write it down, but here it is!**

_**I am SO SO SORRY for getting Lily's name wrong in my other fanfic. I understand that it is annoying like I do when people write about Virginia (HER NAME IS GINEVRA!), but I had just read the books in Norwegian where Lily Evans is called Lilly Evings.**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not a house-elf, so I can not possibly own him...**

Harry woke with a start.

It took him a few seconds before he remembered where he was and what he was doing there, then only a split second for him to be filled with sickening sadness.

He bolted to the bathroom and regurgitated the bread and cheese he ate so many hours ago along with his sandwiches. He felt the guilt flood him and burst into tears. Lying on the bathroom floor in his clean pyjamas that Kreature had given him with the sandwiches, he kept seeing their faces. Tonks, Remus, Snape, Colin and so many more.

The bathroom door opened and closed. Harry turned to send Ron back to Hermione (who was obviously worried) and tell her that he needed some time alone. "Ron I-" he started. But it was not Ron.

"Hi Harry."

It was Ginny. She looked fragile, on the verge of tears, but still managed to look like the strongest being on earth. Through his embarrassment of her seeing him cry, and the pain inside his chest, he still couldn't help but noticing how beautiful she was.

They looked at each other. Ginny was badly bruised on the left side of her face. He hadn't noticed them in the great hall, they probably bloomed while he was asleep. He really wished he had told Ginny to go back and wait at her aunt Muriel's. The fact that she was hurt made Harry feel even more guilty.

As new guilt tears welled up in his eyes, Ginny made her way over to him. He really wished she could just leave him here, he wanted to be alone.

Ginny sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Once her arms were around him, Harry realised that this was just what he needed.

"Ron dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Do you know where Harry is? I Haven't seen him since the great hall."

The Hermione and Weasleys (minus Ginny, Charlie and Fred) were sitting around the fire in the common-room.

"Don't worry mum, he's in the dorm still, we were up for almost 48 hours." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"You didn't sleep before Gringotts?"

Ron and Hermione looked away from her glare. Ron's eyes were flickering towards the staircase to the boy's dorms every ten seconds. The Weasleys thought he was waiting for Harry to come down, but they hadn't seen Ginny sneak up one hour before. Hermione knew that Ron was worried about what his little sister and his best friend were doing at the moment.

Ten more minutes went by before Ron straightened up and Mrs. Weasley let out a little yelp followed by "Harry! How are you feeling? You look starved. Do you-" Harry had walked down the stairs and enveloped Mrs. Weasley into a hug.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Ron, his eyes narrowed and jaw tense. Hermione slapped his arm and went over to get a hug from Harry too. "How would Harry know where Ginny is?" asked Bill, narrowing his eyes like Ron had. "Because she went upstairs about forty minutes ago." Ron answered, still looking at Harry.

"She was just going to go to the bathroom before she came down." Harry said sheepishly.

"Why does it matter that Ginny went to see Harry alone. He needed a friend and since Hermione was busy comforting you, Ginny went to comfort Harry. Right Harry?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, she really helped. Well, I better say this quick, because she said she would murder me if she ever heard me say it." Harry turned to George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I am so sorry about... about Fr-Fred. It's my fau-"

"Nonsense Harry." Mr and Mrs Weasley said at once. Harry was still looking at George who whispered "I kn-knew we... we shouldn't have spl-split u-u-u-p. La-last time w-we sp-splt up, I lost m-my bloody ear! I kn- new we shou-ould've stayed to-together."

"S'not your fault." Harry snapped at George.

"Well, it ain't bloody yours either!" They stared at each other for a long time, before Ginny came downstairs. The moment she was in sight of Ron, he said "If you were fooling around upstairs then-"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him as Ginny walked up to the chair next to Harry and motioned for him to sit before she sat herself in his lap. Harry was fully aware of the fact that Ron, Bill and Percy were sending him glares, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder. He needed this. To feel her safe in his arms although it had only been about 7 minutes since he last had held her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her flowery scent.

"So are you back together now?" Hermione asked.

"BACK together?" Bill looked angry, Percy shocked, George looked like he was almost laughing and Ron looked as though he knew this was going to happen once in the near future.

"Yes." Ginny replied and turned on Bill, Percy and Ron.

"I don't need anyone's 'permission', Harry is a good man, the only reason why he ended it was so that Voldemort wouldn't use me to get to him. We have both been through hell last year and I need him. So if you do anything, ANYTHING what so ever to ruin us, I will curse you to bloody Jupiter!" She then rested against Harry again.

Harry knew this discussion wasn't over and he would probably get the big-brother talk multiple times, but he didn't care. He would get to spend the rest of his life with Ginny, and nothing could stop them any more. George laughed and smiled. A genuine smile. It was sad hearing his laughter for the first time without it's echo, sad knowing Fred would never laugh with George again.

"I knew there was something going on." he stopped laughing and put on a pensive look. "Fred thought I was mental. He owes me 10 Galleons!" And then he burst into a mixture of hysteric laughters and tears.

**A/N Read and Reaview. **

**Sorry if you thought it was a bit OOC.**

**George's reaction was the same as my stepfather's when he lost his brother. His first reaction was _"He can't possibly be dead, He oves me five quids!"_**

**Should I continue with this story?**


	2. The Sensitive Side of Fred

**AN**

**Thanks to Sela-Lovegood, Stephanie O and emmiebee11,  I have decided to continue with this story!**

**The chapters won't be that long at first, because I am really busy this week with wiping the fake blood out of my hair (That I am attacked with in a play that I am preforming.) and I am also the kind of person who leaves my homework till the last minute (which means 4 essays to complete in a **

**week...)**

Harry was becoming greatly annoyed. It seemed that everywhere he went, he found Ron and Hermione snogging as if their life depended on it. They were worse than him and Ginny, but at least they were not as bad as "Won-won and Lav-lav" had been.

It was three weeks after the final battle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had told the Weasleys everything from their Hogwarts years to their year in hiding. They also told them about the horcruxes, all but one. Harry had been in and out of the Ministry of Magic; helping Kingsley rebuild it and writing press statements. He had also testified against Death Eaters and this time Kingsley made sure that they couldn't pay their way out of Azkaban.

He had also helped funding the funerals for all those who died in the battle. To say that Ginny and Harry had little time together, was an understatement.

It was a relief when Harry could finally spend a whole day with the Weasleys. He was looking forward to talking with Ginny. They still hadn't talked properly since the day after the battle...

Back to the point, Harry had entered Ginny's room only to find Ron and Hermione laying on Ginny's bed snogging... again.

"Would you stop going at it for three seconds and tell me where Ginny is?"

No reaction

"I really need to talk to her, but I can't find her."

Still no reaction.

"OI! If you don't give it a rest and tell me right now, I'll get your mother!"

Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

"Thank you! Now, do you kn-"

"Get lost, Harry, you are ruining the moment."

"Yeah, course I'll leave. After all those times you left Ginny and me alone..."

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione snapped, eager to get back to her 'snogging-session'.

"Where is Ginny?"

"How should we know!" answered Ron at the same time as Hermione said

"She is out flying."

"Thank you Hermione, and Ron-" Harry faced Ron, "I really need to talk with your sister about the details that we didn't tell the rest of the family, so I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt us. Don't worry, I won't go any father than kissing... yet."

One look at Ron's expression made Harry happy he had Hermione on his side.

Harry was sitting under a tree at the edge of the orchard, watching as Ginny zoomed zigzag between the trees. Her long fiery red hair billowing out behind her, flickering in the sunlight. She dived to pick up an apple on the ground before she threw it through the hoop that she and Harry had made the summer before his sixth year.

She was doing her "victory lap" when she spotted him and raced an oblivious bird towards him. He got up and waited for impact.

"Hi Harry!" she jumped into his outstretched arms before she had landed her broom, which increased the force of her landing and made Harry lose his balance. The result was Harry laying on his back with Ginny sitting on his stomach.

"If you weren't such a scrawny little git, you would have caught me..." She tensed, that was what Fred had always used to call him.

"_Hey Ginn-" Fred said as he entered her room. She was curled up on her bed, re-reading a note that Harry had sent her about 3 o'clock in the morning, (telling her to avoid Ron and Hermione and meet him for lunch by the lake) while they were still together. _

_Ginny was going over the perfect lunch hour in her head over and over. She had to admit that it had been only a small amount of toast consumed, but it was worth it. Tears were running down her cheek. She knew the last time she had seen Harry was three days ago on platform 9 ¾, but she really missed him already._

_He was such a stupid noble git that it made it impossible to put any other blame on than "Why did you even bother to kiss me at all?" She missed him, yes, but she would never trade her time with him for anything. _

_She also had a picture of Harry, laughing at some joke she had just told him, that Colin Creevy had taken during a DA meeting._

_This was the first time she had cried since Sirius died. She wasn't the one to cry over a boy. She never cried over Michael or Dean -They had just pissed her off- but here she was, clutching a hasty written note and picture, bawling her eyes out as Fred entered her room. _

"_Blimey Ginny, are you crying? You never cry..."_

_Puzzled, Fred sat down next to her and patted her awkwardly on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will make it out of this somehow, all of us. I-" Fred saw her trying to hide the note and the photo. he snatched them out of her hand. She tried to get them back, but he cast a non-verbal impedimenta at her. _

_As he read, his expression became shocked, then amused, then angry. The impedimenta wore off and she snatched them successfully back. _

"_That's why you were crying? Harry dated you and then broke it off?" _

"_That noble git didn't want Voldemort to hunt me down!" Yes, that boy had broken her heart and yes, a small part of her never wanted to see him again, but she defended him all the same. _

"_But, he broke your heart and made you cry!"_

"_He was jus-"_

"_Me and George haven't made you cry since the summer before your second year. It's impossible to make you cry!" there was a short pause where Fred's jaw dropped. _

"_You must really love him!" Fred looked scared at the thought of his 16 year old sister being in love. He considered this for a moment before exclaiming,_

"_that bloody little bast-"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Ginny snapped, putting on her best imitation of their mother (which was pretty good) that made him cower and look away from her. _

_Fred sat in silence while Ginny hid the note from Harry in a box under her bed, and put the photo back in the album that contained all the pictures from the DA. _

"_What? No smart and witty comments?"_

"_Ginny... I'm trying to come up with something bad to say about Harry other than 'noble git', but all I can think of is 'scrawny little git', and we both know that I've used that description one time too many."_

_Ginny smiled at him. Fred could be really sensitive when he wanted to (once in a blue moon) It had always been George who was the sensitive one of the two, but Fred had his moments, she was glad that this was one of them. _

"_Oh, and by the way Ginny, you wouldn't mind keeping your relationship with Harry a secret from George would you? I bet him 10 galleons that there was nothing between 'Scrawny little git' and you..."_

Ginny blinked and was back in the present time again.

Harry was sitting up and looking into her eyes. She knew that he was letting her snap out of it on her own. If there was one thing Harry was good at, it was reading her. He knew that she had just been on a trip down memory lane.

She got off his lap to sit next to him, against the tree. The arm that he slipped around her shoulders was soothing, comforting, safe.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you about what happened this year. I want you to know everything, all the details and things we didn't tell the rest of the family."

**AN**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review and tell me what you think:)**

**I am going to stick to Harry and Ginny mostly, with short moments of Ron/Hermione (as seen at the top) and some Fred memories. Might dedicate a chapter to George...**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes...**


	3. The Bathroom and the Guilt Permission

**I know It's been long since I last updated, but I've been busy!**

**The past two months (WOW that long? SORRY!) has been stressfull. I am in the 10th grade (which, in Norway, is what you can call OWL year) and my exams are next month (DREAD!)  
****This week I've had two 'mock exams' or 'full day tests' as some call them.  
The week before that, I was on a school trip to Polen and Germany to visit the horrible consentration camps and learn about them (an anual schooltrip that is spreat over east Norway, I think, to prevent anything like that to happen ever again. It was a great trip. I got to know the grade better and we had some powerful and emotional days in Auschwitz, Ravensbruck and Sachsenhausen, it turned out that 50% of my class had a family member in Sachsenhausen after my hometown helped Russianprisoner escape from a small nazi prison 2 (metric)miles from here during WWII.)  
****The week before the trip, I spent preparing for said trip.  
The week before that I had two ****'mock exams' or 'full day tests'.  
**The week before that I went to a My Chemical Romance concert, and everything else was left pretty much outside my brain.  
The week before that I had three papers (RE, English and Norwegian) AND two lab reports due.  
The week before that, my best friend (that lives 4 hours and 17 minutes away by train) came to visit me! (Which is why I left the papers and lab reporst for the next week) and I am visiting her for easter! :)  
The week before that I was preforming my play in front of 100 people and a panell of judges (and it was the worst preformance we had ever had, it included spilling the fake blood on the stage instead of pouring it on my head, our 'director' whispering "Not the microphone, the box!" for the longest 30 seconds of my life and everyone forgetting their lines. NIGHTMARE! but fun...)  
The week before that I was busy learning my lines.  
**And the week before that I posted**

**so there...**

**Thanks to Stephanie O for reviewing and thanks to everyone that subscribed to my story or favourited it!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my bitch.**

George Weasley was looking out of the window in the bathroom on the second floor. He'd tried to sleep in his old bedroom, but it made HIS absence, if possible, even more noticeable. The only room in the house that didn't bring him any extra pain, was this bathroom. It was the only place where George had never spent any time with HIM. They had usually stopped their nosebleeds in the downstairs loo.

So this was where he had been hiding for the last three weeks. He had tried out every other room in the house. First he had tried bunking with Ron and Harry, but that hadn't worked. Harry always had a guilty look on his face when he saw George without HIM, and in the beginning it was easier to blame Harry because he accepted it and expected nothing else, but Ginny had put her foot down two days after HIS funeral.

George had then tried bunking with Percy, but the scorch marks on the wall next to the singed curtains just reminded him of HIS first accidental magic (blowing up a list of what wasn't allowed to do in Percy's room.) The fact that Percy was there at the time of HIS death didn't make it any easier.

Next he tried the floor in his parent's room, but he felt stupid after two hours and slept in the hallway. It worked OK until Ginny stepped on his face, trying to sneak up to wake Hermione at the break of dawn. So to watch over his sister (and because he was running out of options, he slept in Hermione's bed (while Hermione bunked with Harry and Ron.) But it was extremely awkward sharing a room with his almost legal sister, while her 19 year old friend popped in at five thirty every morning so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see her in Ron's bed.

He was used to going to the little loo on the first floor and shower in the smaller bathroom on the third floor (which was across the hall from the bigger bathroom) since He'd had the same bathroom routines as George and happened to choose the big bathroom. The tenth day after the final battle, the smaller bathroom had been occupied, so George had went into the bigger one. The first thing he had noticed was that he could not pinpoint any details in the room that reminded him of HIM (except the mirror). Therefore, George had spent most his time in the biggest bathroom.

His family had accepted this relatively quickly and his mum had moved all the toiletries to the other bathroom and squeezed in a madras in between the sink and the bathtub. George had taken down the mirror and given it to Ginny, so that she and Hermione could put their make-up on in her room. And he needn't see HIS face all the time.

So now George was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at Harry and Ginny, chatting under a tree at the edge of the orchard. Two days ago, Molly had visited him, trying to convince him to get out of his hideout and maybe visit his apartment and check the damages on Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, but he refused to leave for anything other than getting his food three times a day.

He was still looking at the tree two hours later, when Harry and Ginny had started flying over the orchard. That tree was where he had done something that HE never had. When he was seven, they had been running from Percy after HE blew up his list and HE had told them to hide in the tree, but since they were about one and a half meter tall, they couldn't reach the lowest branch (that was two meters from the ground). But when they heard their mother's voice boom from the kitchen, George had jumped to the top of the tree and held on for dear life while HE got yelled at. So, although He had the first accidental magic, George was the one who could fly.

George could feel his cheeks getting moist and knew he was crying. He sat down in the bathtub and, for the first time since HIS funeral, let them fall.

* * *

Harry and Ginny flew laps around the paddock. Ginny knew everything that Harry had been through in detail now. It was a burden that she would never live without, she never wanted to let Harry carry it alone ever again. Now they shared it, along with details of her horrible first and sixth year. It was also quite comforting, knowing that she was not the only person to have a piece of Riddles soul inside of her. Somehow, it explained why they reached out to one another and why it could never be anyone else but the two of them together. No one else would understand. All her brothers had asked her if she wanted to be home schooled for her seventh year, so she didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. Harry hadn't. He understood that Ginny needed to go back to Hogwarts just like she had after the Chamber incident. For closure. She knew that harry would have loved for her to stay home, so they could see each other every day, but he knew that she HAD to go to Hogwarts. Just like she knew Harry COULDN'T go back.

She caught an apple that Harry threw at her.

"Here, hold it still a moment, would you?" He took out his wand and pointed it at the apple. There was a flash of dim red light and she was holding a poorly transformed quaffle in her hands. Harry looked pleased.

"It's still got the stem, you know." She said and turned the quaffle so said stem was showing. His face fell a little and he sighed.

"I never was brilliant at Transfiguration, you know that... Which is rather odd, because everyone tells me my dad was..." He'd gotten a guilty and slightly hurt look on his face. This was a look that Ginny was getting oh so used to finding there, but this was it. She had lost her patience...

"It's not your fault!" Ginny flew towards him and passed him the 'quapple' quite forcefully, sending him and his scrawny arse, backwards a couple of inches.

"Dad loved Muggle Studies, mum was passionate about transfiguration and they were both great at charms." She listed the subjects on her fingers and gave him a meaningful glare."You should think that I would like at least ONE of these subjects... I took Muggle Studies, to please dad you know, and I'm still as ignorant about muggles now as I was ten years ago!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I just couldn't get it to make sense! Not to mention that I HATE Transfiguration." Seeing his disbelieving look, she continued. "I've got nothing against McGonagall and I got an O, yes, but I still hate it!" She spat.

Harry was cowering from her wrath while she ranted on.

"You would've thought I was great at charms then, but no. I suck at charms! I was desperate enough to have Hermione help me to scrape together an A on my O.W.L.s." They both knew that if you asked Hermione for help in a subject, of your own free will, you were desperate beyond desperate.

"The things I am good at is History of Magic, yes I know it's boring, but Professor Binns actually told me that I was a good writer in my second year, so I started to like him. The other subject I'm good at is Defence Against the Dark Arts, but that's mostly because of you." She smiled and softened. Feeling most of her anger ebb out of her. "Most of my brothers play, or played, Quidditch, mum can't fly to save her life and dad prefers to watch the games." She then changed back to agitated with a speed that could rival her mums.

"Our parents' skills and passions shouldn't determine who we are! So if I see that guilty look on your face EVER again, Harry James Potter, you will pay! I'm fed up with it, It's not your fault, nothing is. Those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts weren't forced to fight and Fred was NOT your fault, so PLEASE get that guilty look of your face and never wear it EVER again! It is only two months till my birthday and unless you want me to bat-bogey your scrawny arse, you better get rid of any guilt you've got!"

Harry shook his head and muttered something that Ginny made out to be an apology. She shook her head as well and softened again. "No need to apologise, just don't feel guilty again. Lets land, all this yelling has made me hungry!" Harry laughed and made a comment about how her appetite was worse than Ron's, quickly followed by a stuttering, "that's one of the reasons why I l-like you!" when she narrowed her eyes at him. They where leaving the broom shed, when Harry took her hand and dragged her back into it.

"What about food," she whined, but stopped quickly when she saw the seriousness about Harry's face in his wand light.

"I, well, I need to tell you something..." he took a deep breath. "I haven't said this before and, well, I want to." He put his wand on a tiny shelf and took her other hand in his. "Gin, I-I love you."

His emerald eyes held her brown ones, she felt a surge of both pleasure and happiness.

"I love you too Ha-" she didn't get any further before his mouth met hers.

He kissed her like he had never kissed her before, the only thing that could rival this kiss was the one on his seventeenth birthday or the one after the Battle of Hogwarts.

'HE LOVES ME!' she thought. Although, deep down, she already knew this, it was still the best feeling in the world. Better than Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Better than playing chaser for Gryffindor, winnig matches and scoring goal. Better than flying even. It was just them and the broom handle digging into her shoulder. The kiss became more heated and urgent. Ginny caught them both moaning into the kiss. She slipped her hand under his shirt and let it travel up to his shoulder. She was just thinking about tearing the shirt off all together when, BAAM, the door opened. Harry and Ginny jumped apart.

"I KNEW IT!" It was Ron, again. Could she ever snog her boyfriend without her brother butting in?

"Ronald!" This was Hermione, pulling at Ron's arm. "Leave Harry and Ginny alone, you are such a hypocrite, snogging me and then yelling at them for doing the same." She turned on Harry. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Ron that you would be snogging Ginny in the middle of my snogging session, Harry. It sort of killed the mood. By the way, Molly says there's dinner in ten minutes." And then she dragged Ron out and closed the door in their faces.

Ginny turned to Harry, non-verbally telling him to explain why he would wave it in Ron's face.

"Am I allowed to feel guilty now?" He asked her timidly.

"Yes, Harry, yes you are."

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it:)**

**again SORRY**


	4. Charlie

**A/N Helluuu!**

**_This is not important, just scroll through me complaining about my life._**

**Another slow update, sorry. I am crazy busy with exam preparations and school board meeting and planning the graduation party at the beach NEXT MONTH! OMG I just realised that I've only got about a month left till graduation!**

**(it's not proper graduation with the hats and the robes and all that jazz, but still, it is 10 years of school, before you choose a more specific direction (media, arts, carpenter, nurse, ect.))**

**Then I'm moving to Belgium for three more years of school, before I go to university... (School will never be over :( Graduation just gives you false hopes)**

**Well, so I am also the kind of person who doesn't know ow to say 'NO', so I've got too many responsibilities.**

**"Hannah, can you come as a student representative to the school board meeting?"**

**"Could you help me study mathematics, I don't get Pythagoras?"**

**"Hannah, could you write another cheesy-boy-band-mocking song for us?"**

**I just nod my head like a lunatic and now I have squeezed in FF writing between ten past midnight and twenty five past. (Between my Spanish revision and FF reading)**

**NOW IT'S INTERESTING!**

**I'd just like to say thank you to everyone that had to wait so long and that without FF, I would have died of lack of "ME" time ("Shut up, Victoria, I'm reading fanfiction, Call Melisa with your boyfriend troubles or talk to me during lunch, it's after midnight!")**

**Music inspiration (feelings, not lyrics)**

**My Chemical Romance (3)**

**The Pretty Reckless**

**Kaizers Orchestra / watch?v=YNozTHSQHo**

**and Sucker Punch soundtrack.**

**THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER STARTS**

**Disclaimer: I own Sofia, not Harry...**

Charlie Weasley was a womaniser. He wasn't ashamed of it, as long as his mother never found out.

He would get a new girlfriend about every other week. They simply adored his British accent, dragon tattoos and loved to hear the stories about his scars. He was handsome and funny, but he had one major flaw, he was afraid of commitment. To be sure that he would never become committed (or as he called it; bound to some hag by goblin made chains, bored to death by the nagging and kept from seeing his beloved dragons...) he would terminate his relationships after two weeks, and mostly date girls that could never be "the one". His mother would often complain about him not settling down, finding a girl and come home. He had enough sense not to tell her that he had already found a girl... And another, and another, and another... When You-Know-Who came back, Charlie grew anxious for his family back home. His womanising was put on hold for a year, until Dumbledore died. He figured, if Dumbledore could die, so could he. So he wanted to live his life to the fullest with lots of dragons and girls. He only ever bothered to remember one.

_At the start of august, after a long, failed, day of recruiting wizards to their side, Charlie went to a pub in the village, intending to get a girl for the week. He looked for single girls sitting alone, they often used him as a rebound-guy, he didn't mind, it just made it easier when _they_ broke up with _him_. He spied a pretty platinum blond sitting by herself, looking miserable._ _He put on his most charming smile and walked towards her._ _"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_ _He halted and turned to see another blond (though her hair was natural) sitting by the bar._ _"Sorry?"_ _"I wouldn't shag the blond. She just found out that all her friends are married except her and is dying for a commitment." Charlie took an automatic step away from the blond commitment._ _"S'what I thought."_ _He hesitated before sitting down at the bar next to her and mumbling his muggle edition of the nagging hag fear. She looked bemused at him. "Okay, well I promise not to tie you up in chains, as long as you don't try to chat me up. I've seen you in this bar before, picking up a new girl each week, you womaniser," she laughed and elbowed him (PAINFULLY) "so I figure you might need a friend. Name's Sofia, what's yours?"_  
_"Charlie."_  
_"Nice to meet you Charlie." She stood up and walked over to the door, dragging him with her, and told him they were going bowling, whatever in Merlin's name that was..._

_It was about eight months later and Sofia was visiting Charlie for the first time. Her first shock was that he lived almost three hours away from the bar they met in, the second was the fact that she almost turned back five time, because she thought she was going to be a bridesmaid in her sisters wedding, she had three brothers, and not a sister._ _But the biggest shock must've been when a shining silver horse burst into his livingroom and started talking. "_Charlie, we are fighting at Hogwarts, Harry's here, so get your dragon loving _arse_ out of Romania and help us._" Charlie jumped up, pulled out a wooden stick from his back pocket and aimed at the window "Expecto Partonum, I'm coming firecracker!" And a shining, silver dragon, the size of an elephant, came out of his stick and squeezed out of his window. _ "_So sorry, Sofia, I've got to go. Just stay here, I'll explain later, unless I die..." Then he took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss stopped almost before it started. He turned on the spot and with a 'pop' he had disappeared, leaving her alone in his apartment. "Before you _what_?" _

_Charlie made it to Hogshead, where he helped Bill get the reinforcements into the castle. "If this doesn't end soon, you go get the Horntail, yeah?" Ginny shouted at him before she dived into a duel with Bellatrix, quickly accompanied by Luna and Hermione. Everything from there was a whirl of multicoloured lights flashing everywhere. In the end there were only friends surrounding him, staring over his shoulder at his mother duelling Bellatrix. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Then the bitch died, and then Harry was there (didn't he die?), and then Voldemort was dead. It all happened at once. _ _Charlie spent a few hours with his family, staring at Fred's face, not quite comprehending that he could be dead.  
"I have to go." He turned and walked out of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" Ginny stood a few feet behind him. "I have to tell Sofia I'm alive!"  
"WHO?"_

_After using an hour to get through the portkey office and then apparated home, he stood outside his door for almost ten minutes. He had kissed Sofia, only hours ago... He had never kissed her before. Yes he knew he was attracted to her, she was a female with a pulse after all, but he had never showed his interest to her in other than stopping his womanising. 'Screw this' he thought, 'I faced death eaters, why should I be afraid of Sofia?' He opened the door to see a multicoloured tsunami coming towards him._ "_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Sofia looked furious, she raced forward and tackled him to the ground, holding his wrists and pressing her knee into his back. "And WHAT ON EARTH was the silver 'thingy'?" she leaped off him and ran to the sofa, where she picked up some photo frames, she was back and waited as he sat up, only to thrust the pictures in his stomach, making him fall backwards. "These are moving photographs, MOVING!" she hit his stomach. "Ouch!"  
_" 'I'll explain later, unless I die?'_ and then poof you're gone! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" She hit him again, before she sat on his stomach to keep him from escaping. "Explain."  
Charlie braced himself. Sofia was likely to hit him again for saying there was magic in the world._ "_I'm a wizard. I grew up in a wizarding family in England, I went to a school of magic, I work with dragons and tonight I went to fight the most evil wizard of all time's followers and a few hours ago he died! He died! Voldemort died. Harry killed him, my little brothers best friend defeated lord bloody Voldemort! My family is no longer in danger!" Charlie felt his face getting moist. Sofia released him and sat him up against the door, holding around him while he cried on her shoulder, howling "he died," over and over. "If he died, then why aren't you happy?" Sofia asked. Charlie was surprised that she believed him, and not slapped him for lying to her, like she normally would. "F-Fred died..." He picked up one of the frames from the floor next to him and pointed at the newspaper clipping from the time he was in Egypt with the family. Fred was there, laughing with George, as always.  
"Your brother?" Charlie nodded and straightened up. "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you. If you didn't like it, I won't do it again, but I thought I was going to- well." He looked at the picture again where Percy was busy chasing after Fred who had stolen his Headboy badge.  
"It's okay, just don't do it again... I like you it's just that, well. It's not you, it's me. And I am not just saying that! Well... you know the blond in the pub where we met?" He nodded. "She was desperate for a commitment, so I broke it off with her." He looked at her blankly. "I'm gay, Charlie, sorry." She laughed and patted his head before she stood up, dragging him with her. "You look dead on your feet, get some sleep, I found a bottle of dreamless sleep potion that you can take. Does it really work..." She trailed off as she went out to get the bottle. Charlie changed into his pyjamas, all the Weasley boys had gotten these pyjamas for Christmas, a few years ago. Their Mum had charmed them so that they would always fit you. Charlie remembered Ginny throwing a fit when all the boys got blue pyjamas and she got a pink dress, so Fred had given her his set, and worn her dress all Christmas. Charlie was 11 at the time, but he still remembers it as clear as it was yesterday. He tried not to think about Fred and snuggled under the covers instead. _ _Sofia gave him half a glass of potion before she lay down beside him to him. "Just 'cause I can't be your girlfriend," she whispered, "doesn't mean I'm leaving. You can tell me all about magic tomorrow, I'll still be here. Always"_ It was four weeks since the big 'coming-out-day'. Charlie was coming for a surprise visit to the Burrow to introduce Sofia and see how George was doing. Sofia held her breath as he apparated them to the apparition spot next to his fathers shed. It was almost midnight and the inhabitants at the Burrow were sleeping. Hi held up his finger to his lips so that Sofia wouldn't wake them up by talking. He opened the kitchen door and saw a sight he would never forget. Ginny was propped up on the kitchen counter, holding on to Harry for dear life and snogging the daylights out of him. There was pastry everywhere and a home-made bread on the windowsill. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Charlie shouted at the pair that was pulling apart. Sofia pulled on his sleeve and put her finger to her lips, eyebrows raised, reminding him to be quiet. "Hey, Charlie, how's the dragons?" Said Ginny casually before she put her arms around Harry's neck again, demanding his attention. Harry obliged and soon they were snogging, but not as wildly as before. Charlie growled and charged at Harry, that womanising git, and they both crashed to the floor where Charlie pinned Harry to the ground. "Don't touch Ginny, I don't want you to hurt her, so go sleep with someone else, Ginny deserves someone proper, not some womanising-"  
"Charlie!" Ginny shouted and tried to drag him off Harry, but Charlie was big and strong and wouldn't budge. "You bloody idiot! Leave Harry alone, or Merlin help me I will curse you to Jupiter and back, under-age restriction be damned!" she screamed at him.  
Charlie then felt something hit his side and he rolled off Harry. Sofia had him pinned again.  
"You know Charlie," she said calmly. "just because you can't treat women properly, doesn't mean that Harry can't." Charlie thought about it. Sofia was right. Charlie had seen Harry snog his little firecracker and lost it, thinking he did not want Ginny to be treated like he treated his girlfriends.  
"Sorry." Charlie mumbled to Harry. Harry nodded but Ginny just threatened that if she was 17, she would batboogey his dragon loving arse... "I just lost it for a moment... Sofia, could you?" Sofia let him up and turned to the couple covered in pastry. "Did we wake anyone?"  
"No, Harry cast silencing charms around the kitchen when we had a food fight." There was an awkward silence "So what do you think about my sister Sofia?" Charlie asked, but before Sofia could answer, Ginny exclaimed "You're THE Sofia! The one Charlie told me about!"  
Sofia raised her eyebrow at Charlie. "I didn't tell her anything horrible about you!" He raised his arms in defence. Ginny murmured something that sounded like 'whipped'.  
"Hello, I'm Harry, Nice to meet you." He extended his hand before he took out his wand and cleaned the messy kitchen up with a few cleaning spells. Charlie watched how Ginny and Harry silently communicated for a few minutes. "How long have the two of you been together?" Charlie asked.  
"Well, if you count the time we were separated because this noble git-"  
"didn't want Riddle use you as bait, like he did when you were 11-" Harry defended.  
"I'd say about a year, since the last match against Ravenclaw." They smiled at each other. "Well," said Ginny, walking towards the staircase. "Harry and I are off to bed after you so rudely interrupted our already limited time together. And no, Charlie, not the same bed." She added when Charlie was about to comment. "George's room is unoccupied," Harry said before he walked up after Ginny. Charlie heard them kiss and say goodnight before Ginny's door shut and Harry continued walking up to the attic.  
"Well, that went well..." said Sofia. "You were right, Ginny is a feisty little firecracker, shame she's got a boyfriend. I definitely wouldn't mind if she wanted to womanise me!"

**AN**

** I think it's a sad that Charlie doesn't get a family. So I made him one, small, one. Sofia is my twist on getting Charlie a 'family' in Romania that doesn't change canon. Sofia is like Hermione is to Harry, a sister, but not the overly girlie (not saying Hermione is) type that will 'chain him up and keep him from his lovely dragons.' She's one of the boys, and doesn't go out to be the defender of morals like other women, tells him when he needs telling. If I was writing an epilogue about Charlie and Sofia, they would be living together and be eternal bachelors. Him telling her about the magical world and her telling him about the muggle world. This chapter probably has a lot of spelling mistakes, so if you see them, please tell me, I don't mind you telling me in a rude way, I still want to know!**


	5. Bouillabaisse

**A/N**

**In Norway, we have two (or three) exams at the end of the 10****th**** grade. A written and an oral exam. On the written exam we either get English, Norwegian (which means both kinds of Norwegian, so therefore two written exams) or Mathematics. The oral exam could be any subject.**

**I got English (written)YAY!**

**So to practice my English, I wrote a new FanFiction. It is (currently 10 pages (font size 14) but I am only half done.) It will NOT be about Harry and Ginny (GASP!)**

**Now, my best friend Lone (as in (I think) Norwegian for Luna, NOT as in forever aLONE or LONEr) started writing Fanfiction as well!**

***Happyface***

**So we decided to be each other's Betas!**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neizzer ****Bouillabaisse, nor Fleur, but I own ze coulorfull way of w****riting ze French language in zis fanficzion! 'Vive la France!'**

Bill Weasley was grumpy today. It didn't help that his beautiful wife, Fleur, was having a great day. She was smiling and humming a little tune while she cooked something she called Bouillabaisse, which was some kind of fish soup. He wasn't looking forwards to dinner; he didn't mind the fish soup, but the dinner guest.

Ginny was bringing her boyfriend over, after an invitation from Fleur.

The kitchen door opened and Fleur came out, carrying plates and cutlery.

"Beel, why are you zo grumpy? We 'ave' not seen 'Arry for weeks. Why are you avoiding 'im?"

Bill grunted something that sounded like 'Ginny's boyfriend'.

"'Onestly, Beel. What do you 'ave against 'Arry? 'E is kind and 'e is in love wiz Ginny. Not to mention zat Ginny is in love wiz 'im." She crossed her arms and gave him a look.

"Fine. It's just... I'm Ginny's older brother. I have the right to-"

"To what? Choose 'oo she is going to fall in love wiz?" Fleur was angry now.

"Do you zink I was 'appy, when your family tried to get you to marry T-Tonks?"

Bill was taken aback. _Did they?_

"When your muzzer always talked about Tonks and sometimez about 'ow you should wait a few years, until she knew I loved you?" Fleur's magnificent face was blank from tears.

"Fleur, I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't notice, you were never 'ome when Ginny called me Phlem or when your muzzer gave me ze look." Fleur made a good impression of Molly when she was trying as hard as possible to remain civil.

"'Arry was kind to me. 'E was always polite and when I spent ze summer zere I swear 'e was 'ead over 'eels in love wiz Ginny... Already zen!"

Fleur turned on her heel and stalked back into the kitchen. Bill herd a something break and his wife shout "_MERDE! Stupide__ Bouillabaisse!_»

Bill stood frozen for a second before he helped his hulking wife in the kitchen. Finally getting why Fleur was a little more tense and nervous (and a nervous and tens Fleur = an obnoxious and arrogant Fleur) around his family.

* * *

"Why so tense Harry, are you nervous?"

Harry whipped around and pulled his wand in one fluid motion. "Sorry Ginny. Don't sneak up on me like that."

He put his wand away.

"I could have stunned you." He went half way back into his brooding mood.

"Well, then I would have bat-boogied you... tomorrow." It annoyed Ginny that she had to go a whole day before she could use magic.

She dragged him towards the apparition point at the Burrow. She wanted to rush through this day and go to bed, so that it would be morning sooner. She reached the apparition point and Ginny clung onto Harry's arm more firmly, closed her eyes and waited for him to her apparate to Shell Cottage. After five seconds, she huffed out an annoyed breath and looked at her smiling boyfriend.

"Why aren't you apparating?" She growled. She was really annoyed today... it was her time of the month.

"You know you are kind of cute when you're annoyed." Harry said, with his goofy smile still in place. She slapped his arm.

"Ouch! Sorry Ginny, but when we got an owl from Fleur, inviting us to dinner, she told us to head over at five. It is not five now, Ginny, it's four. So be patient for another hour." She crossed her arms and glared at him, reminding him about the time Mrs. Weasley found out about the ton-tongue toffees. Harry, unfortunately, was not as terrified of said stare as the Weasley boys. Drat. Ginny swore she would bat-bogey him tomorrow.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Fleur opened the door, while Bill stood behind her, with his most grumpy face. When she opened the door, she saw Harry, smiling politely, and Ginny, Fleur had never seen such a resemblance between Ginny and Bill. Harry and Fleur bit back laughter as the siblings both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Ginny is upset with me for not bringing her here before five." said Harry gravely, though Fleur could see his amusement in his eyes. This Harry was a different Harry from the one Fleur knew. As if no matter how mad Ginny was, he was happier to be with her. Harry put his arm around Ginny, but she shrugged it off. Fleur saw the hurt in Harry's face for a split second, before he regained his amused attitude. Ginny went past Fleur and Bill, into the dining room and collapsed in a chair. Harry made to follow, but Bill held out his arm, blocking the way.

"I need a word with you, Potter." he said through tight lips. Fleur rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't, Bill." Came from Ginny at the table. "Harry, _sit_!"

Harry sat.

Bill scowled at his sister and sat opposite Harry, so it would be easier to scowl at him.

The dinner was delicious, as Harry pointed out more than once. Ginny loosened up and started smiling later in the evening, Bill didn't. Fleur wished her husband could just let it be. When Fleur had told him that Ginny had dated Dean Thomas, Bill had almost left to go hex him at Hogwarts. When he found out about Ginny and Harry, he had been too numb to do anything about it, but about a week ago, the numbness had disappeared to give way to anger and depression, Depression because Fred had died, and anger at the first thing he could think of, which was Harry dating Ginny, unfortunately... Throughout the whole dinner, his eyes had darted between Ginny and Harry, concerned while looking at Ginny and angry while looking at Harry. When he occasionally looked at his wife, she sent him a glare, that clearly said '_stop it!'_ which he chose to ignore.

Fleur sighed and levitated the plates instead.

"Mon dieu..." She murmured before she followed the levitated plates into the kitchen.

As she was bringing the Crème Brûlées out to the table, she saw Ginny coming back from the loo, mumbling about some '_fucking_ tampons and not being able to do the _damn_ spell until tomorrow', Harry and Bill were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Harry knew this could not end well. Bill looked madder than Harry had ever seen him, it did not help that Ginny was moody today.

Harry waited for Bill to start yelling at him for dating Ginny. It was pretty obvious after Bill had stared at him all night, and asked him to come to the back garden the moment Ginny stepped out to go to the loo. He looked around the garden and felt a stab of sadness at seeing Dobby's grave. The little elf that had saved his life, as well as helping the DA out so many times.

Harry felt the tears come and blinked, rapidly, to stop them. He looked back at Bill.

"I don't like it." Bill finally said.

"I figured that much." Harry muttered, more to himself.

"I don't want Ginny to have a boyfriend,_ ever_, but I know she will eventually. She is just a child and you are putting her in danger, not only from Death Eaters, but also from the press. I don't think Ginny can handle the pressure of being the Chosen-One's girlfriend, I also think that she deserves to be happy, but she isn't happy, Harry. I don't think you deserve her!"

It was like a blow to the stomach. Harry had thought about all these things over and over. He didn't want to make Ginny a victim to the death eaters, nor the media. Other than that, Bill's words made Harry mad.

"Ginny isn't a child any more, Bill."

"Oh, so that means you can just sleep with her and then dump her before she goes to Hogwarts."

"I haven't slept with Gin-"

"That doesn't mean you won't!" Bill looked murderous.

"You're right," Harry said, but held up a hand when Bill started to interrupt. "But I would prefer to be married first." Bill froze.

"As I was saying, Ginny isn't a child any more, she turns seventeen tomorrow. And she is not weak. You should know, you have known her since she was born, you know how feisty and independent she is. She doesn't want, nor need help. She is not indestructible either, but I want her to be happy, and if you want her to be happy, you shouldn't baby her. It is okay to love her, but don't be overprotective."

"It's not that easy."

"I know."

"Yeah right, you don't care, you left her!"

"It was for her own good, I wanted to protect her from Voldemort." The name sent an involuntary shiver down Bill's spine. He didn't usually cower at the name, but hearing Harry say it in such a calm way, just made it a bit creepy. Bill realised that Harry was right, and Bill didn't really have any say in who Ginny could date or not. He was being unfair to Harry, but his Weasley stubborness made him continue.

"She doesn't seem happy with you."

"Are you happy, Bill? Of course Ginny isn't jumping for joy. She lost so many of her friends and Fred and, and..." Harry broke off and wiped at his moist face. It was suddenly harder to breath. He looked around the garden and saw Dobby's grave again.

"And it is all my fault!" Harry shouted and started to sob. Bill didn't quite know what to do. What had he done, did he break down the chosen-one, the saviour and only light of the wizarding world?

"BEEL!" He turned and saw his beautiful wife running towards him. In that moment, he was quite happy that she wasn't a full veela, he didn't want to get burned. Ginny ran towards Harry and embraced him, sending a scowl worthy of her mum in Bill's direction.

"I'm so, so sorry Gin, I am broken and you are unhappy with me and it is all my fault." Harry stopped sobbing, but continued to hold on to Ginny. Bill knew how wrong he had been. Not only did Harry love Ginny, but he needed her. Bill hadn't even thought about the fact that Harry was probably the most broken from the war. After a while Ginny got a puzzled look on her face.

"Who said I wasn't happy with you?"

Harry stayed silent, not wanting to rat out Bill, but Ginny understood.

"I am happy!" she growled in her least happy tone.

"But you were cold and grumpy during dinner!" Bill defended.

"Ooo, Beel, you stupide petite man..." muttered Fleur. Ginny turned bright red and looked just as threatening to throw a fireball at him as Fleur.

"I am on my period, you arse! And I can't use the spell to make the mood swings go away until tomorrow!"

* * *

Bill was tired it was midnight and his wife had gone to sleep after lecturing him for what seemed like hours. There was a crack outside and Bill shot off the sofa his wife had generously offered him. He opened the front door just in time to see Harry in the background, mutter 'Sorry' and Ginny aiming her wand at his face, before he felt the pain of his sister's famous bat-bogey hex at full force.

**A/N**

_**Merci Lone!**_

_**Check out Lone's fanfic, that I beta...ed... **_

_**Her fanfic name is; **_

_**mrsronaldbiliusweasleyy**_

_**You can find her on my favourite athours list...**_

"**'ow do you zink ze French accent was?"**

**Yes, I do admit to using google translate. I used to have French for 4 years, while I lived in Belgium (the French part), but at my current school it was between Spanish and German, so I'm a bit rusty... plus, we didn't learn to cuss in French class!**

**Zis FanFic is 'ell to correct, becauze of ze rouge lines all over ma documente. Ze Open office, does not understand le Frenglish!**

**Mon dieu...**

**BTW, all this frenglishing made me remember a joke**

**A British ship was just outside the coast of France, when they hit a rock and started gradually sinking. The Captain called the French rescue harbour.**

"**Mayday Mayday, we are sinking, I repeat, we are sinking."**

**There was a moment of silence before the Captain got a hesitant answer**

"**What are you zinking aboute?"**

**I thought I was going to die of laughter the first time I read that joke!**

**Sorry to all French people out there.**


	6. goodbye, the end

"I'm going to miss you so much, why couldn't you just come back to Hogwarts with me?" Hermione sounded exasperated. Harry let go off his best friend and put his hands up in defence. "It's not as if I'm not going to work or anything, I just can't go back Hermione, I just can't..." Hermione huffed what sounded like, "fine," and walked over to Ron and Ginny.

It was September 1st and Hermione and Ginny were leaving today.

Harry watched as Ginny took the mickey out of Ron and greeted her friends. He was going to miss her.

"Hey!" Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with lightning speed to aim his wand at Sofia. "Sorry." He muttered and put his wand back in his pocket.

"It was my fault. Charlie did warn me not to sneak up on anyone. Especially you..." She shrugged apologetically. "I grew up in a house with three brothers who don't know the definition of stealth. Sneaking up on them was sort of my thing. Just 'cause they couldn't do it."

"Old habits die hard" Harry laughed, gesturing to his wand. "Aiming my wand at random people who say 'hey' is sort of my thing." There was an awkward silence. Both knew how his habit had started.  
"I just wanted to say goodbye. Charlie is taking me back to Romania now." She gestured to the bags by Charlie's feet. They exchanged their goodbyes before she and Charlie left.

"It is so sad that Sofia doesn't like boys. She would have been perfect for Charlie." Molly said.

"Give it a rest mum. Charlie wouldn't be happy if she was his girlfriend anyway." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, "as if they could ever be together, it would be like Harry dating Hermione." Harry shuddered and pretended to gag, while Hermione snorted before she got back to snogging Ron.

"I didn't need that mental picture." Harry said to Ginny as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'll make it go away, I promise" She smiled and started snogging him.

"Do you have to be so lovey-dovey all the time?" Ron complained.

"Hypocrite" George coughed. He had not gone back to his cheery old self yet, and he probably never would but ever since the day Angelina barged into the bathroom and talked some sense into him, he was doing better. At least he was out of the bathroom and cracking occasional jokes (often about Harry and Ginny's relationship). Ron turned to George, ready to make a snide retort, but tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor while his arms worked like windmills. George laughed at Ron's grumpy expression when he was helped by Hermione up, which shocked everyone. No, not Ron's grumpy expression, nor that Hermione helped him up, but George's laugh. He hadn't really laughed since he found out about Harry and Ginny.

There was shocked silence while everyone stared at George, who was now leaning heavily on Angelina to keep upright, he was laughing so hard.

To everyone's surprise, it was Percy who spoke first. "It is amazing what a good shag can do, isn't it?" Making George and Angelina shut up, blushing furiously.

_THE END_

_**OK**_**!**

**This was only a veeeeeery short chapter. BTW Percy never had anything against Ginny and Harry being together, so I haven't included his reaction. And he cracked a joke! omg!**

**I am now **_**DONE**_** with this fic. Thank you sooo much to everyone who read and favourited and subscribed and reviewed. Especi****ally ****Stephanie O ****and ****MrsRonaldBiliusWeasleyy ****for making me finish it!**

**I am working on another FF, like I mentioned in my last AN, and it is not nearly finished yet. If you want I can divide it into many small chapters, so that you can read a bit every week (and then I promise every week) or you can wait a bit longer and**** get the whole thing in one ****sitting . Your choice!**


End file.
